Seducción
by Tsuki-Dei
Summary: *SasoDei* Era mí mañana, mí noche. No podía existir sin él. Inundaba mis pensamientos, y yo lo dejaba ahogarme... Lemon. ¿Horror? Muy poco.


Para Scorpling: **¡Feliz cumpleaños, Bel! **(Atrasado o adelantado, no lo sé en realidad n.nU) A si que…si xD SasoDei, Sasori Psico-Perv, lemon/violación/otras-cosas, como me lo pediste ;) Espero que sea de tu agrado, aunque Sasori no me salió _tan_ psicópata como me hubiera gustado (¿o sí?) u.u. Sólo queda decir que eres una excelente amiga/escritora/Danna/crime-partner. Espero y nos sigamos hablando por mucho, mucho, mucho tiempo más. Tú, yo e Itachi, seriously.

"_¡Dei loves__ his Danna! And Danna knows that, right?"_

•--•--•

**(A/N)**

Oh-Oh, ¡he vuelto! Y con (Not less than!) Sasori-psicópata. Ja, échenle la culpa a mi Danna. Aunque no lo clasifiqué mucho en el género de horror, supongo que he hecho mejores y mas -**ejem**- terroríficos, pero ahora no estoy haciendo esto tanto como para que le agrade al público, solo quise hacer a mi Danna feliz. A si que…si tienen una Danna pervertida y psicópata, ¿Qué más se puede hacer? xD (No te creas, Scorp. Era broma n.nU **-risa nerviosa mientras se esconde bajo el escritorio-**) ADEMAS, fue un lemon de poca calidad, les pido disculpas u.uU

Al estar escribiendo esta historia recordé mi primer historia Psico-Sasori, que resulta es _Obsesión_. Supongo que tiene _cierta _similitud, solo que…esta tiene lemon xD Por eso elegí este título: _Seducción_… (¿O fue porque rima con Obsesión? Oh, bueno…**-se encoje de hombros- )**

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no es mío.

**Setting: **UA.

**Parejas:**SasoDei.

**Rating: **M

**Advertencias****:** Más perturbaciones de mi mente. **Lean bajo su propio riesgo.** No les aseguro que saldrán con las mismas neuronas con las que entraron. Demencia, locura. Lemon.

**Conteo de Palabras:** 2497

•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•--•

_Seducción._

_-Speaking eyes. Eyes that speak. __Tell me the true. __Come on.- _

_Fue su culpa,_ su actuación inocente no me puede engañar. Él provocó esto, y lo sé. En cómo andaba, hablaba, olía; todo. Me provocaba, me _seducía_ como un profesional. Tan naturalmente, como si no quisiera en realidad— ¡Pero _sí_ quería! ¡Lo sé, maldita sea!

El cómo su cabello dorado se mueve suavemente en una danza acompasada por el viento, los movimientos siguiendo su delicado cuerpo, que en lugar de caminar, parece flotar elegantemente en el suelo. Su cuerpo—su cabello estaba en busca de dedos que se negaban a acortar la distancia entre ellos. Las delicadas hebras doradas que juegan perfectamente contra el viento no son accidente_. Deidara no hace accidentes cerca de mí_. Esa cabellera que se mece en el aire es una forma de invitación. Pero siempre la dejaba desatendida.

No es accidente, y lo sé. Deidara es demasiado meticuloso con eso. Cada movimiento, cada sonrisa, cada respiración, parpadear, sonido que producía eran pre-planeados. Deidara engañaba con una máscara de inocencia y dulzura al mundo, pero yo no soy el mundo. Yo sé que hay algo oculto en él. Algo que me llamaba y me pedía a gritos que fuera y lo descubriera.

Se pueden preguntar, el cómo sé tantas cosas de alguien a quien ni una sola vez he dirigido una palabra. Pues aunque sus labios no hayan dejado salir ningún sonido dirigido a mí, su cuerpo y acciones me hablan. Me manipulan, ellos son mis informantes. Ellos me cuentan que hay algo más, son mis confidentes. Él es mi secreto, el es yo. Deidara es Sasori. Sasori vive para Deidara.Deidara _es_ de Sasori.

Y él sabe eso. Él comprende, aún sin palabras, él sabe, así como sabe que yo sé. Es una paradoja complicada pero esa es nuestra intención. Nos damos pistas, para decirnos cosas, _secretos,_ sentimientos. El cómo me mira _casi _tímidamente sobre su hombro, sus ojos brillando con algo desconocido, y me dedica una sonrisa _casi _tan imperceptible (tanto que ni siquiera sé si es real o mi imaginación) era prueba.

Nos juramos amor eterno con la mirada.

Aplacamos el deseo con nuestros ojos, devorándonos. Es un manjar.

Cuando lo vi por primera vez, mi mente no pudo dejar de recrear una y otra vez su imagen, como una película eterna. Sus ojos, ¡Oh, sus ojos! Tan enigmáticos, tan claros, me pedían a gritos silenciados ayuda; me hacían perderme en su mirada y estaba seguro que si no fuera una persona callada, estaría balbuceando palabras incoherentes. Una vez que lo vi, me di cuenta de que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con él.

El primer día de clases había empezado deliciosamente, tanto así que me dejó un sabor de boca exquisito. El primer día de clases lo vi y desde entonces no he podido dejar de pensar en él, y estoy seguro que él tampoco. _Tenía_ que pensar en mí. _Tenía_ que ser así. Pero no podía dejar que supiera mis sentimientos ni siquiera podía saber mi manera de pensar, por lo menos no por ahora. Dejé pasar un tiempo prudente después de esa casualidad en la misma aula, no podía dejarlo creer que me interesaba más de la cuenta. Él estaba haciendo lo mismo. Fingía la indiferencia, fingía que no me notaba. ¿Verdad?

_Tenía que ser así._ Por nuestro bien. Era divertido, este juego nuestro, de falsedad e hipocresía. Y en ningún momento había pasado por alto que fuéramos del mismo sexo. Más diversión al juego. Más prohibición.

Los primeros días, ni siquiera conocía su nombre, pero eso no me hacía falta para planear nuestro futuro juntos. Decidí faltar a la primera clase del jueves, tenía que verlo entrar. Tenía que saber a que hora llegaba, verlo bajarse del coche, mirarlo, que me mirará. Sonreírle y obtener una sonrisa de vuelta, saludarlo, seguirlo, caminar a su lado, cargarle los libros, llevarlo a su aula, vivir con él y morir juntos. Tenía tantas cosas que hacer y ya era jueves.

Lo vi caminar con su mochila al hombro, una camisa blanca, el chaleco negro del uniforme sobre ésta, unos pantalones negros entallados, y su cabello rubio en media coleta, como acostumbraba. Lo vi caminar con la seguridad de un dios, viendo como los angelitos invisibles le hacían volar sus hebras doradas. Lo seguí, sin tener en realidad de seguirlo, pero algo me hizo hacerlo. Tal vez fueron sus ojos los que me rogaron seguirlo, aunque en realidad nuestras miradas no se cruzaron. Pero estaba seguro que eso sería lo que me dijeran, de todas formas.

En un momento dado, se detuvo a revisar su horario. Me di la libertad de mirar sobre su espalda aquel papel con los horarios, aulas y clases escritos. También me di la libertad de oler ese cabello que quería acariciar cada mañana sin cansarme. Ese mismo cabello que me rogaba por hacerlo—_Deidara me lo pedía_.

Creo que lo asusté, porque volteó casi por reflejo a verme con esos ojos claros abiertísimos. Me miró por unos minutos un tanto confundido, ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna. Quise besarlo en ese preciso momento—quise besarlo y abrazarlo, tenerlo siempre entre mis brazos. Pero no podía, era muy pronto, yo lo amaba y él no me conocía.

-¿Se te perdió algo, un?

¡Habla! Este divino ángel tiene voz. ¡Una melodiosa voz! Que era dirigida para mí. Solo a mí me hablaba. Era yo y solo yo. Él y yo. Y escuché el tono ligeramente hostil con el que se dirigió a mí, pero sinceramente no me importó; tal vez absorto de palabras ante la belleza frente a mí, o porque el coro de ángeles que juré había empezado a cantar junto a mí no me dejaban escuchar. O porque simplemente no quería aceptar que me hubiera hablado así.

En cuanto a su pregunta, pensé en decirle que se me había perdido el corazón pero que estaba bien, que se lo quedara. Pero era demasiado cursi para las primeras palabras pronunciadas.

-¿Te conozco, un?- Me preguntó aún mas confundido e impaciente.

Pero no le respondí eso, solo le dije cómo me llamaba, que quería verlo algún día fuera de la escuela, que me encantaba su sonrisa, que ya iba a tarde a clases, le platiqué sobre nuestro encuentro con la casualidad el primer día de clases, que se veía muy bien con el cabello suelto, que me gustaría ayudarlo a cargar sus libros algún día…juro que esa fue la conversación mas larga que había tenido en toda mi vida, y me refiero a que era la única que había actualmente hablado, pues generalmente dejo que los demás gasten saliva en lugar que yo. Pero con Deidara fue diferente.

Y cuando vi que su mirada se impacientaba, ignorándome, terminé mi discurso con un "No, no me conoces."

Después de eso se dio la media vuelta, su cabello rubio pegándome en la cara fríamente y tiró su horario a la basura, junto con mi corazón.

•--•--•

_Fue su culpa_, el que yo estuviera enojado. Pero a él no iba dirigido mi enojo. Estaba desesperado, enojado conmigo mismo, decepcionado. Triste.

Mis primeras palabras con él, y ya lo había arruinado. ¡Por supuesto que le aburriría! Por eso se fue. Mis divagaciones lo aturdieron y confundieron. Oh, que desdicha era en la que estaba encadenado. Y otra vez llegaron—las infames ganas de verlo de nuevo. Sentirlo. Quería tocarlo, acariciar su piel. Oler de nuevo ese cabello que pronto se volvió como una droga para mi pobre corazón.

Lo necesitaba.

Ahora estoy aquí por eso. Necesitaba estar con él; era mí mañana, mí noche. No podía existir sin él. Inundaba mis pensamientos, y yo lo dejaba ahogarme. Me arrancaba la vida poco a poco, era mi dueño. Y yo era un masoquista, pues ese dolor era extremadamente _delicioso_.

Hay una diferencia entre necesidad y querer. Y el problema es que yo lo necesitaba _y_ quería.

Lo atrapé, como a una mariposa. Lo tengo junto a mí, y sus grandes ojos azules, abiertos. Acuclillado frente a él, me sorprende la desigual desesperación en sus esfuerzos por alejarse de mí. ¿Acaso estoy desfigurado? Topa con una pared. No se va más lejos. Sus hombros son tan _provocativos_ y deliciosamente estrechos…sus dedos se arquean detrás de su cabeza y los clava en la pared. Tiene miedo.

Ojos abiertos. Curiosos. Me miran, y yo los miro. Me siguen hablando. Pero creo que ahora gritan, me siguen rogando que lo toque. A Deidara. Que lo toque, sienta, ame. Me lo ruegan.

Lo observo desde mi lugar. Mis ojos se separan momentáneamente de los celestes suyos, y bajan a su piel. Delicada. Piel pálida, traslucida. Tal vez. Delgado lo suficiente para ver las palpitaciones de su corazón. La blusa rasgada, cuelga de la suave piel de sus hombros…

-¿Ahora si me conoces?-murmuro, mientras me acerco más a él. No tiene a donde ir, está atrapado, entre la pared y yo. Me acerco más y mi nariz aspira el olor de su cabello, ese que había olido hacia unas horas atrás. Él se estremece debajo de mí. Disfruto enormemente ese temblor, y mi cara baja a su oído.-Me conoces.- le afirmo. Claro que me conoce. Él sabe quien soy.

Soy su dueño.

El cierra sus ojos, y yo me separo de nuevo, observando. Esa adorable vista le sienta muy bien. Sofocado, apretado, horriblemente asustado; cicatrizado. Oh, pequeña mariposa. Lo adoro.

Lo amo. Amo el brillo que desprenden sus ojos, aún así cuando están aterrados. Amo ese suspiro que acaba de abandonar sus labios, cuando los míos tocan la piel de su cuello. Lo beso. Lo amo.

Un sonrojo se esparce en sus mejillas, y una lágrima corre por una de ellas. Mi lengua la atrapa. Nuestras bocas se unen. Deidara cierra sus ojos fuertemente. Estoy extasiado. Lo estoy tocando (Mis dedos se entrelazan entre sus cabellos rubios, mientras mi otra mano descarta su camisa, por una buena vez). Lo estoy oliendo. Lo siento junto a mí. Lo vivo, lo aprieto, lo abrazo.

-¿P-por qué?- alcanzo a oír que dice.

Yo lo miro un momento, y luego mis labios vuelven a besar los suyos. Son tan suaves, su piel, sus labios, sus cabellos. ¡Oh, lo amo! Lo deseo.

-Porque...- retiro la última pieza de ropa que cubre su delgado cuerpo, mientras sus mejillas adquieren una sombra más oscura de rojo. Yo me bajo mis pantalones.- Porque me lo pediste…

Él llora.

Yo lo beso.

Lo amo.

Lo toco.

Lo abro.

_Entro_.

Grita.

Lo silencio.

Mi boca sobre la de él, tapando sus quejidos, mi lengua explorando la húmeda caverna. Sus gemidos hacen eco contra mi lengua, y él no tiene opción más que acompañar mis embestidas.

Me separo, nuestras bocas se alejan y de la suya salen sonidos hermosos. Lo miro, es _hermoso_. Su cabello se adhiere a su frente por el sudor. Sus ojos están cerrados en placer (¿Dolor? un poco, tal vez). Sus mejillas están mojadas en lágrimas, y brillan. Me acerco y froto mi mejilla contra la de él. Tan suave, y escucho sus gemidos en el oído. Yo jadeo en el de él.

Empujo más fuerte, mi agarre en su cintura se fortalece. Gime un poco más, y se alinea a mis embestidas. Pareciera que se debate entre el placer y el odio. _Mejor ámame._ Su cuerpo lo traiciona, y lo disfruta. Lo sabía. Me ama. Me desea.

Más profundo. Abajo y abajo hasta que no pueda pensar más. Pensar en mí, _solo en mí_. Olerme, probarme, temerme, hasta que lo haya consumido completamente. Pensar y hablar de mí. Solo yo.

Un escalofrío que siento que recorre su espalda, y un gemido más agudo, me hace realizar que toqué su punto débil. Lo vuelvo a embestir, y sus ojos se abren en inconfundible placer. Sonrío. Lo miro, y él me mira de regreso, y de repente es encantador. Este juego nuestro que jugamos.

Si. No me impaciento si pienso en esto como un tímido, tierno juego. _Te gustan los juegos, ¿no?_ Claro que sí...

Él gime y siento sus manos aferrarse a mis hombros, derrotado y sin más que perder. Supo que tenía que rendirse ante mí. Ahora se entrega al placer, a mi _amor_. Empieza a gemir más fuerte, su respiración son jadeos. Está extasiado, lleno—sigue llorando, más se que no es por miedo o por dolor, si no por _placer_. Lo aprieto más a mí. Lo abrazo, mi cuerpo disfrutando las sensaciones que me provoca tenerlo tan cerca, estar tan adentro de él; física y mentalmente hablando.

Estamos envueltos en una danza coreada por gruñidos y gemidos de placer, que inundan la habitación de lujuria y pasión.

Él me abraza al igual, y yo me quedo encantado. Lo beso. Lo beso con todo mi ser, toda la pasión, deseo y amor que tengo, canalizado en ese beso. Lo siento que se separa, y es sólo para gemir—gritar, en realidad, al tiempo en que se viene entre una mancha blanca de _pureza_ inexistente. Termina cansado, sudado, estoy seguro que se siente _sucio_.

No puedo aguantar más, y lo imito después de unas embestidas más. Él gime, débilmente en lo poco de voz que le queda, al sentirme llenarlo con mi semilla. Respiro, tratando de recuperar mi aliento, al igual que él.

Lo miro, y él me mira. Aparta su mirada primero, con un sonrojo.

Mi corazón se detiene, y me encuentro lleno de una horrible realidad. Está apenado, lo sé. _Me duele_. Tienen miedo y asco de sí mismo, y de mí también. Lo sé.

Sus ojos me lo dijeron.

Entristezco. Impaciencia no se a convertido a enojo al final, no a discreción o a la aparente indiferencia, he ganado. Pero me tiene miedo.

_Miedo._ Me doy asco. Me da asco. Me odia. _Lo odio_.

Se lo que está pensando. En unos momentos más, cuando me descuide, se irá de mí. Se alejará como un ratoncito lo hace de una serpiente. Me odia, y eso me duele tanto. Solo quiere verme muerto, ¡Por dios! ¡Sus ojos lo gritan! ¡Cállense! Me ensordecen, cierro mis ojos y grito.

Y cuando los abro, me encuentro con la cara temerosa y confundida del rubio bajo mío, que tiembla de miedo y al sentir el aire golpear su desnudo cuerpo (cierra sus ojos, dejando caer más lágrimas), y es cuando lo decido, cuando mis sentimientos llegan a la cima.

Lo mataré.

Tal vez así ya no me tenga miedo. No escucha nada. No ve nada. Solo puede sentir, en agonía, el final, la indiferencia. Mis manos se acercan a su cuello. Él no me ve, sino hasta después, cuando tengo su pequeño cuello rodeado y en un agarre mortal.

Ahora me ve, con los ojos muy abiertos y con miedo. Solo me ve a mí, como debió de haber sido desde el principio. ¿Mucho prejuicio, que niega la realidad remplazando la indiferencia con muerte? Tal vez.

Después de todo, _fue su culpa._

•--•--•

**(A/N)**

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

(Si de casualidad metáfora89 está leyendo esto…xD ¡Oh, no me mires a mí! Scorp. me lo pidió **-le pone dedo a Bel-. **Y ¿quién era yo para negarle un poco de perversión y locuras en contra de Deidara?)

**-Se aclara garganta, con ****un ligero sonrojo, mientras se hunde en su silla- **

Sasori Psico-Perv es difícil de coordinar. Es difícil mantener un ambiente, em… _excitante_, mientras intento que Sasori sea lo más demente posible.

Ugh. Tengo que trabajar en otros 4 fics. Nos vemos!

**Review?? Onegai?? **


End file.
